


Whose Baby Are You Again?

by Schmutzkralle



Series: Dom Jisoo Rise [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jisoo Rise, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom/dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lee Chan, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan are testing what it takes for Chan to break.Apparently it's not that much...





	Whose Baby Are You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

„Hyungs… Could you… Sh-show me?”  
With that shy request everything had begun.  
Okay, admittedly not everything.  
After Jeonghan’s and his ‘incident’ they observed that the maknae of the group changed his behaviour.  
Chan became red as soon as he saw Jeonghan or Joshua. He stared at them through the mirrors in their practice rooms and looked embarrassed away as soon as one of them grinned at him.  
Of course the two had to start a small game.  
How long will it take to break Chan?  
They started to touch each other as often as they could. They’ve been always besides each other and joking around.  
Seungcheol saw through their schemes as soon as they started it but he didn’t interject. He just rolled his eyes whenever the two were especially touchy with each other.  
It appears that you don’t have to do much to break Lee Chan.  
Roughly one week after they began their game he appeared in front of Joshua’s and Jeonghan’s room, red like a tomato and stuttering so hard that they had to calm him down first before he could speak anything.  
Chan is no virgin. Joshua knows that he, Vernon and Seungkwan often used each other to release stress and Joshua suspects that Chan also had his fun with Seungcheol.  
The maknae knows that he has the leader wrapped around his finger.  
Seeing him so submissive, so ashamed… It is endearing.

„Chan, what are you doing when you want us to stop?”  
„I‘ll tell you. I’ll say no or stop.” The youngest answers him confidently.  
„And we talked about the traffic light system. Could you tell me about it?” Jeonghan hugs Joshua from behind. The view is breath taking.  
„At any time someone can ask what colours the others are. Green stands for everything is alright, keep going. Orange is for stop, we need to change something and red stands for stop of the scene.”  
„Mhm, very good. You’re a fast learner.”  
„Hyungs…”  
„Yes?” The grin is clearly audible in Jeonghan’s voice.  
„Can we please start now? I’m bound to this bed and I can’t even see what you’re doing!” The blindfold seems to bother him.  
„We’re not doing anything. We’re just admiring the view.”  
Chan’s cock twitched slightly by that comment.  
Joshua and Jeonghan had bound his limbs to the legs of the bed and just let him lay there alone.  
You could really just watch him getting more and more riled up, thinking about what could come.  
„Please!”  
„What do you think Joshuji? Is he ready?”  
„I’m not so sure… Maybe we should wait a bit…” Joshua averts his gaze away from Chan, turning his head to Jeonghan and slowly starting to mouth along his jawline.  
Jeonghan, clearly knowing what Joshua is trying to do, lets his head fall back and lets out a small moan.  
„I beg you! Please! Please touch me!” The pure need in his voice lets Joshua grin.  
Chan is obedient. He is patient. And he is very vocal about his needs. Such a perfect sub.  
They’re slowly walking over to him.  
The trace of a small tear is visible on his cheek.  
„Baby, why are you crying?” Jeonghan’s tone may be cold but Joshua knows, deep down they’re both concerned. They don’t want to push him too fast too far.  
„It’s nothing… It just hurts..” The answer is a bit more silent.  
„What hurts? The ropes?”  
„No… My dick…” The answer is almost shy, as if he didn’t want to admit how much all of this turns him on.  
The doms smile at each other. They can work with need.  
Joshua sits onto the bed and whispers in Chan’s ear „You don’t know even know how perfect you are…”  
A shiver runs through him. The wait made Chan’s body very, very sensitive.  
„What colour Angel?” Joshua’s question is loud enough so Jeonghan can hear him too.  
They both never dommed someone at the same time and communication is the most important thing right now.  
„Green.” The answer is short and clear. And also impatient.  
„Good. We will start now Angel. Remember: You can always stop this.”  
Jeonghan had waited on this cue and starts to stroke Chan’s inner thighs.  
A sigh is audible from the sub. „Finally.”  
Joshua decides that they talked enough and occupies Chan’s mouth.  
His lips are wanting, longing for more, for so much more.  
On the outside Chan seems maybe composed and okay but he slowly starts to reveal how he really feels.  
As if they were acting on their own, Joshua lets his hands wander over the naked body before him.  
Chan is ripped. Not overly ripped but his muscles are clearly defined. The years of dancing shaped his body.  
And his nipples are very sensitive. As soon as Joshua starts to play with them his sub gets vocal.  
But the two doms take their time.  
Jeonghan is circling on Chan’s thighs and on his hip and Joshua is taking his sweet time with Chan’s nipples.  
He circles on his whole torso, slowly becoming more narrow while still keeping Chan’s mouth entertained.  
Both of them haven’t touched Chan’s dick once but it’s fascinating to see how much his dick is already twitching and leaking pre cum.  
Joshua leans a bit back and just watches Chan slowly falling apart, trying to come towards their touch but not being able to move one bit thanks to the restraints.  
„Please”  
„What do you want Baby?” Jeonghan stops his movements.  
Not because he’s worried. Because he’s mean.  
„More. I need more. Need you in me.” The demand comes clear despite Chan’s heavy breathing.  
Joshua and Jeonghan look at each other.  
„Please. I beg you.”  
They exchange a smile.  
„Everything for you Angel.” Joshua stands up and undresses himself while Jeonghan starts to fish for the lube.  
As he’s finished undressing, Joshua starts to climb over Chan, placing one knee on each side of the younger one’s torso.  
He removes the blindfold from Chan’s face.  
„I will fuck your face now. Jeonghan will fuck you now with his fingers. If anything is wrong you blink at me three times. Understood?”  
„Understood Sir.”  
Joshua hears Jeonghan uncap the lube and he decides to start.  
He leans over Chan, bringing is dick on the other’s lips.  
Chan willingly opens his mouth, taking him in.  
Again; his mouth is warm and so needy. He tries to move Joshua’s dick further down his throat, tries to lick and bite.  
„Such a good boy for me.”  
He truly is.  
Suddenly the subs widens his eyes and a stifled moan escapes the mouth around Joshua’s cock.  
Jeonghan has started to enter him.  
They know that Chan is no newbie in being a bottom and the younger one prepared himself thoroughly for this evening.  
Despite knowing that Jeonghan moves very, very slow. Knuckle for knuckle he lets his index finger disappear into Chan’s ass.  
„Baby, stop trying to fuck yourself onto my finger. You’ll just hurt yourself.”  
Chan doesn’t listen. It’s not like he tries to behave badly, it’s more that he’s fully in bliss.  
„Joshua, distract him.”  
He gladly complies.  
His hands support him on the headboard and he leans in.  
As on cue Chan loosens his jaw and lets his head fall back. Joshua slowly starts to thrust into his mouth, not wanting to go too deep but also trying to get more, more of everything, more friction.  
„Angel, open your eyes.”  
In all of this Chan had closed his eyes. The dark eyes beneath him open after Jisoo’s request.  
„Look at me. The whole time. I need to know how you’re doing, okay?”  
Chan nods slightly with Joshua’s dick in his mouth.  
That breaks Jisoo a bit. He maintains eye contact as he thrusts more and more into his mouth.  
The younger one shows no sign of a gag reflex or repulsion.  
Jeonghan adds a second finger, trying to match his thrust the rhythm that Joshua puts on.  
Chan is a moaning and drooling mess.  
„Such a good Angel. Taking Jeonghan and me so well. And you even want more. So good for us.”  
Joshua lets out a moan. Chan has started to swallow around his dick, clearly an invitation.  
The sudden initiative breaks Joshua fully. He thrusts deeply, more and more frantically for his own orgasm.  
As the sub looks him deeply in the eyes and tries to smile, it’s over for him.  
He cums into Chan’s mouth without any warning. Joshua rides his orgasm out, Chan eager to get every drop of cum that he can get.  
After Joshua comes down of his high, he leans back and takes his cock out of the subs mouth.  
Chan’s moans, now unmuffled, fill the room. Joshua takes the chance and climbs down.  
Jeonghan is working with three fingers and a faster pace now. Though he stops his movements abruptly.  
„No. You’re not coming without our permission.”  
„Please. Please let me come. I‘m such a good boy. I‘ll do everything. Please. Hyung.” Chan rocks himself on Jeonghan’s fingers, blabbering.  
The other dom has had enough.  
Jeonghan pulls his fingers out.  
Tears fill Chan’s eyes.  
„Please, please, please…”  
„Chan.”  
„Yes?”  
„Whose Baby are you again?”  
„Jeonghan’s Baby.”  
„That’s right. You are my Baby. And you will cum when I tell you to cum.”  
„Yes.” A tear rolls down Chan’s cheek.  
In the next second the bother is almost forgotten because Jeonghan is working his fingers again into Chan.  
The dom seems to feel pity for the younger one, his pace is becoming faster and faster and he’s targeting Chan’s g-spot again and again.  
„Please!” The younger one is almost yelling.  
Jeonghan thrusts once again strongly into Chan and as he pulls out his fingers he demands: „Cum.”  
Without any fingers inside him Chan cums all over himself. He’s shaking so hard that the restraints pull on the legs of the bed.  
Tears are rolling down his cheeks and a long moan accompany his orgasm.  
Jeonghan chuckles and starts to clean his fingers on a washcloth.  
„You’re mean. Respect.”  
„Well I learned from the best, Joshuji.”  
They start to release Chan from the ropes and clean his body from the cum.  
„Oh god.” His voice is rough.  
„Are you okay?”  
„Of course. This was fucking great.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3
> 
> This was the 'Dom Jisoo Rise' series. I hope you enjoyed the stories!  
Maybe there will be a 'Dom Jisoo Rise 2' series in the future but I'm not sure about that at the moment.  
Next up is my new main story about Joshua as more harder, brutal protagonist.  
If you want to be up to date with what I write you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile). 
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/131holic).


End file.
